


Are You Sure

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bondage, Electricity, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Slash, Sticky, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee wants to overload Smokescreen into temporary stasis, and he knows just how to do it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Sure

**Author's Note:**

> bless Bee for these [ideas](http://ask-smokescreen.tumblr.com/post/49572510035/no-repercussions-meme-i-often-fantasize-about-tying)

"W-Wait what are you-"

Bumblebee shushes him, removing his servo from Smokescreen’s twitching spike. The scout leans over and reaches under the berth to pull out a set of cables.

The rookie shivers and tries to close his legs, but the bar between his knees stops him yet again. “I thought we were going to…”

Optics spiraling in amusement, the scout carefully clips the red jumper cable to Smokescreen’s array. The blue mech seems to catch on at that moment, and he pulls at the cuffs keeping his arms above his helm.

"B-Bee?? Are you s-"

Again, the scout has to silence the rookie. This time, however, he does it by covering Smokescreen’s mouth with one servo while the other brings the black jumper cable closer to the rookie’s array. “Ready?” Bumblebee asks with a smile, but he doesn’t give the blue mech a chance to answer before he touches the jumper cable to the other side of his valve.

With a muffled yelp, Smokescreen arches up in overload as his hips buck at the electical stimulation.

Bumblebee keeps the jumper cable in contact with Smokescreen’s array until the rookie slumps, vents heaving from his overload. With the blue mech still twitching, the scout securely clips the black cable onto Smokescreen.

Optics widening, Smokescreen squirms as the electricity continues flowing through his array and Bumblebee seats himself on his thighs- effectively pinning him down.

"How’s that? Comfortable?" Bumblebee inquires, cheekily running a single digit up the side of Smokescreen’s spike.

Quivering, Smokescreen arches up towards the black and yellow mech. He’d never admit that the sound that escaped him as Bumblebee wrapped his hand around his spike was a squeal, but he overloads just the same, and he forgets to be embarrassed for the noise.

Bumblebee smirks as he quickly pumps Smokescreen’s spike, watching the bound mech squirm and attempt to buck up into his hand. He screams when a third overload crashes through his circuits, but Bumblebee’s hand muffles most of it. Of course, Smokescreen still has access to his comm line if he needs it.

Smokescreen twists, unsure if he is trying to dislodge the scout or encourage more touching, and he whines when he feels another overload building. After the first rapid ones, his circuits aren’t too keen on collecting more charge, but the jumper cables on either side of his valve and the hand on his spike have other ideas.

"One more for me, Smokescreen," Bumblebee says, squeezing the rookie’s spike.

Bucking his hips, Smokescreen nearly throws the scout off as his charge ratchets higher, but he still can’t overload.

Humming, Bumblebee removes his hand from over Smokescreen’s mouth and trails it down the heated blue frame. Moaning gratefully, Smokescreen shifts as much as he’s able to press his chassis up into the contact. The black and yellow mech has other ideas, however, and briefly tugs on one of the jumper cables.

Smokescreen nearly chokes on a surprised shout as he surges upright- tugging on the cuffs and making them clatter.

Bumblebee pays him no mind other than to give him a devious wink before he sinks two digits into the overstimulated and dripping valve.

The scout watches as Smokescreen’s mouth drops open, vocalizer spitting static out as his optics offling and his engine red lines. The blue mech’s valve cycles down hard during his overload, and Bumblebee can feel the current from the jumper cables running across his fingers and causing Smokescreen’s valve to flutter.

With a quick groan, Smokescreen’s entire frame goes limp and he crashes back down onto the berth.

Smiling, Bumblebee removes the cables from the rookie’s array and removes the restraints and stores both back underneath the berth. He quickly wipes away what fluids he can, but he knows that they will both require a proper wash before they are capable of going out into public.

That can wait until Smokescreen is conscious though.


End file.
